planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Debar
Classification: '''M-Class '''Moons: 3 - Bilor, Fitur and Salo. The first planet that humans colonized, Debar has long been considered the 'home of humans' by those who lived in the Andromeda Galaxy before the humans arrived, and it serves as the government center for all things human. Location Debar is located in the Primordium solar system. It is the third planet from the day star, and one of four in the system. Its closest planetary is Illton. History Although there are other species who live here, the majority of the population (as one might guess) are human. Debar has a much higher tech level compared to Old Terra. Those who colonized Debar understood the value of keeping environment and natural resources safeguarded. They were careful in their colonies constructions, and the colonists and their ancestors have been custodians to the planet in a way their ancestors never were to Old Terra. Geography Debar consists of two major landmasses - the northern continent and the southern continent. The northern continent has all the earmarks of a high-tech, heavily populated landscape; however the southern continent was long ago put aside as a nature preserve. Northern Continent The northern continent is the primary location of inhabitants. The industrial, residential and agricultural hubs are located here. Southern Continent The entire Southern Continent is set aside for animal and plant preservation, and only a select few people live there as well as only a select few tourists go there per year. This ensures the wild life stays wild and the native plants and animals can be preserved. Its various biospheres have a population of all the indigenous flora and fauna. Cultures Debar is primarily inhabited by humans. It is a high-technological planet and the first world in the Andromeda to be colonized by humans. Galactic Influence Debar is a major galactic player. It is considered the 'home-world' of humans in the Andromeda. Satellites There are various satellites that orbit Debar. The satellites of note are its three moons and the space station R.I.T. Debar's moons stand out because all three of them have atmospheres that are ''T.A. ''and therefore all of them qualify as 'M' class. Bileor Bileor is the largest of the moons. It is an icy, barren wasteland that does not contribute to colonization well. It has little indigenous life. Fitur Debar is at war with Fitur. The population of Fitur consistently destroys both diplomatic envoys and any kind of military operations. Fitur is the second largest of the moons. Salo Salo is an untouched wilderness. Like the Isle of Man, on ancient Terra, there are only a handful of permanent residents on Salo. In addition, only a select number of visitors are allowed here at any given time, and any given tourist season. Salo is the smallest of the moons. The R.I.T. The R.I.T. was the first space-station successfully created by humans in the A.G. It has maintained a steady orbit around Debar since its creation. It is considered the galactic way-station for anyone visiting Debar or the rest of the 'civilized' areas of the galaxy. The R.I.T. is also the current headquarters for the I.G.P. Category:Places Category:Worlds